Behind The Screen
by missprotagonist
Summary: Edogawa Conan is a 8 year old boy with the usual problems. bullies, overprotective big sisters, and the fact that he hacks into case files and solves the crimes without leaving a trace. But most people know him as Kudo Shinichi, the man who solved crimes from a computer. AU (sucky description, I know)


YAY It's my first story, so please don't hate when you review because I wouldn't do it to you.

If you have any ideas about the cases our little detective will try to solve or how he will solve them (while trying to keep his identity safe) let me know, I'd like to hear what you think so don't hold out on me!

Let's start the first chapter of Behind The Screen(what a cliché name)

~A blurry transition occurs~

 **Chapter 1- Introducing Conan Edogawa**

There was a crowd surrounding the area, questions flew from left and right as the inspector tried his best to answer all the questions.

"Why did the wife do it?"

"was it personal gain?"

"A scandal?"

* * *

The detective shook his head with a smirk on his face. The crowd grew wild, getting to close for comfort. He moved his hands in front of himself in fear "o…okay you can move back…please give me space" the man screamed as he was suffocated.

"NO NOT THE AHOGE!" A voice that had yet to hit puberty exclaimed before the child fell off his bed and onto the wooden floor. This boy's name is Edogawa Conan, eight years old and currently crying a river, for the bump on his head was now an angry red. The sound of footsteps echoed in a quickened pace toward Conan's bedroom. A teenage girl practically kicked down the door, having heard her adopted brother's screaming first thing in the morning was not exciting. Conan was very sensitive to pain, especially when he was (secretly) being bullied by the detective boys who he pretended to be friends with.

The eight-year-old suddenly found himself in a warm embrace that calmed him down almost instantly but he still protested for he didn't like being babied.

"Ran-neechan"

Ran hesitated before she put Conan down and giggled at the sight of him in nothing but his boxers with the words **"mama's baby"** being repeated all over the article of clothing. He glared at her and tried to push her out of the room but ended up touching her bottom, making the boy turn a dark shade of red. 'Oh I can't believe I touched such a place!' he thought to himself guiltily. The teen patted the boy's bedhead lovingly and then proceeded to leave the room. Conan rolled his eyes before getting ready for school.

Conan was in an alley, his body feeling cold and empty once again. This was one of the few ways he took to school to avoid the detective boys, the attempt failed and he was now weeping quietly with his pride once again threatening to fall. They had used a rusted pipe that was sitting by and beaten him screaming insults that reminded him why he didn't just end it all. He wanted to be a world renown detective, just like his old man was before he along with his mother abandoned the poor tyke they said they loved in an alley at the amusement park widely known as Tropical Island. That was when he was six and a half, it was going to be his birthday a week later but apparently Conan was just a good for nothing child who's only purpose was to just to sit there and look pretty.

The boy didn't know how long he was there, with tears, blood flowing from his wounds, and feeling close to passing out but he was certain he heard a gasp before footsteps approached him. Conan could see that it was a woman who looked familiar to him, it wasn't Ran this girl's hair was short. He then realized the reason behind this sense of trust, she was working with the police and even had her own fans. Sato was her name and after 2 years of working behind the scenes Conan had always wanted to meet her in person, but they knew him as Shinichi Kudo who was known as the best detective in japan. The only problem was…he solved cases behind a screen, a computer screen to be exact and if they found out who he was he could end up in danger or worse, put his family in danger.

Sato tried to keep the child awake while she called for an ambulance and for some backup. She didn't know who would dare hurt a boy as young as this but she knew for certain the bastard(s) wouldn't get away with it. It was futile to even expect the boy to stay awake as she watched him close his eyes slowly, no matter how much she shook him he wouldn't show any signs of even understanding any of it. The sounds of sirens echoed loudly as the woman felt tears run down her face, she didn't understand it but she felt as if she was losing a friend.

This was one case she wouldn't let close.

* * *

When Conan woke up the first thing he saw was white, everywhere he looked and then he saw different colored blobs that moved around. Then he realized he wasn't wearing his glasses and reached around for them, he felt the cold metal handles in his hand before putting the glasses on his face. He realized someone had dressed his wounds and that he was in a hospital room. The eight-year-old looked around him and almost screamed, his colleagues (or should I say Shinichi's) were leaning against a wall, the detective boys were talking up a storm about how cool it was to be in the presence of the very people they wanted to be, and Ran was yelling and cursing whoever had done this to him and promised them a beating. Conan groaned when he sat up catching everyone's attention "What happened?" he asked and watched his big sister crouch down to his height. Ran's eyes had red rings around them as if she had been crying for hours on end. Despite all that had happened she kissed him on the forehead and ruffled his hair before explaining the events prior "You were found in an alleyway…d…d…dying from the amount of blood loss that had occurred from an apparent beating you received from a metal pipe that was found in a bush near the area" then she pulled out something from the bag next to her, Conan smiled at the sight of his book collection of Sherlock Holmes and the very laptop he used to hide behind his alter ego.

The boy would have smirked but he didn't want any of the REAL detectives getting suspicious, even though Sato seemed to be watching him sharply and It was making him feel uncomfortable. Ran then explained to Conan that he was going to have to answer some questions the officers had and that the items she brought were for entertainment (for when visiting hours were over of course). He knew he was going to have to lie, Conan didn't want the detective boys to get him for It later but the young detective had a sinking feeling that something bad was going to happen. This was confirmed when a piercing scream said the following "He's Dead!" and before the young detective knew It he was running out of the room, not even feeling the pain when the wires forcibly removed themselves from his body. Conan reached the door he heard the scream coming from and he slowly opened the door and stared wide eyed at the scene before him.

"What the hell?"

* * *

I'm sorry for the pun I made when Sato found Conan *puts both hands in a prayer sign* I just HAD to lighten up the mood because the Detective Boys turned out to be jerks and beat up "Tantei-kun"

(*cough* other characters will make appearances later*cough* *cough*).

Find out next time what Conan a.k.a. the cutest detective, saw in the boring but now interesting hospital room!


End file.
